


Eggtastrohpe

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kleinsen, M/M, Short, can be seen as Jared having OCD, idk what this is honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After being woken up by Jared yelling, Evan finds him upset over...eggs?





	Eggtastrohpe

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i have 0 idea what this is lmao  
> This is me projecting onto Jared bc I feel the same way about eggs as he does  
> Also it's v short

It had started out as a peaceful morning. Evan slept over Jared's because his parents were out for the weekend. They'd stayed up most of the night playing video games and making out, as teens do. Jared crashed around 4 AM, and Evan followed soon after.  
Evan wasn't a morning person. He enjoyed sleeping in, or even just laying in bed until the late morning. He'd only get out of bed when it was absoluetly necessary. Like being hungry or having to pee. Evan didn't expect to be woken up at 9 AM by the sound of Jared yelling.  
Evan jumped out of Jared's bed. He'd immedietly thought the worst. Jared was hurt and dying. Maybe someone was robbing him? 9 AM didn't seem like a good time to rob a house, though. Evan could hear noises from the kitchen. The most logical thing was that Jared had cut or burned himself while making breakfast, something he did often when Evan stayed over.  
"I-is everything o-ok? I heard you,um, yell." Evan asked when he reached the kitchen. He looked at his boyfriend, who stood in front of the open refrigerator door. In his hands was a carton of eggs. He had a huge frown on his face. Other than that, Jared seemed unharmed.  
Jared, startled by Evan's sudden presence, jumped and almost dropped the eggs in his hand. He set the carton on the kitchen counter and made his way to Evan.        "Good morning, Ev. Sorry that I woke you up." He said, kissing Evan gently. His voice still had that rough, gravely sound that comes from just waking up. Evan thought it was hot as hell, but now wasn't the time to think about that. There was another situation to focus on.  
"Why d-did you yell?" He asked. Immedietly, a frown returned to Jared's face. He gestured toward the abandoned carton of eggs on the counter.  
"Look at that bullshit!" He huffed. Evan walked over to the counter to get a better look. He wasn't entirely sure what he expected. Six normal-looking eggs in the carton certainly wasn't it, though. Evan turned and shot a questioning glance to his boyfriend.  
"What's,uh, wrong with them?"  
"Can you not see, Evan? They're all on the same side of the carton!" Jared shouted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Evan still wasn't following what Jared was saying. Jared must have noticed this, because he continued talking. "It's wrong on so many levels!"  
"What do you mean?" Evan asked. Jared sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"If all the eggs are on one side of the carton, it makes it unbalanced and easier to be tipped over or dropped. The eggs need to be spread evenly throughout the carton, so that the weight is distributed." Jared said. He began rearranging the eggs so that there were two on the left, two in the middle, and two on the right. "There, now it's perfect."  
"You yelled because the eggs were on one side of the carton?" Evan asked in disbelief.  
"Yes." Jared answered simply. He looked at the carton with a pleased expression before taking one out of the center and cracking it into the preheated pan on the stove. Evan stared daggers into his boyfriend. If looks could kill, Jared would be on the floor, dead.  
"You woke me up over eggs?!" Evan nearly shouted. He watched as Jared left the stove and walk to him. Jared wrapped his arms around Evan's waist. He buried his face in his boyfriend's neck.  
"I said I was _sowwy_ " He mumbled into Evan's neck, pressing light kisses to the skin in apology. Evan just pushed away from his boyfriend and shook his head.  
"I'm going back to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr and talk to me or SOMETHING  
> Or don't  
> You do you  
> Spacedloser.tumblr.com


End file.
